Vague Red Memories
by The Almighty Derp
Summary: Team Rocket is defeated. Guile Hideout has vanished. There is peace in the world for now. The Dex Holders are taking a well deserved rest. But there are still unanswered questions. Why doesn't Red have parents? How is he such a good battler? What is he? He and Yellow will have to delve into Red's past to find the truth about his origins. Rated T to be safe. RedxYellow
1. Chapter 1: The Question

The sun shines. Rattatta sleep peacefully in their burrows. But best of all, there is peace. No evil organizations, no angry legendaries, no threats. It is a good day. Children pass through Route 1 on their way to Viridian Forest, and a certain raven-haired teen watches, smiles, and remembers when he was that young. The boy's name is Red. He is 17 now, and has been enjoying a nice break after the Guille Hideout incident at the Battle Frontier. Focusing back to the real world, he notices a blonde 15-year old wandering around. "Hey Yellow!" he calls out to the aforementioned girl. "Oh, hey Red!" Yellow calls back cheerfully, running over to him. "So, why are at Route 1?" Red inquires. "Oh, just walking," Yellow answered casually. The two chatted, walking toward Pallet Town, ending up at Red's house. The two entered and talked some more. Eventually, Yellow inquired, "Red, I just realized that I've never seen your parents. Where are they?" Red frowned at this. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, of course," she quickly added, blushing. "It's all right Yellow," Red assured her. "It's just that I don't know. I've never had any parents, and I never really thought about it. I was always able to take care of myself, and I never have had to pay any bills or get any groceries. I always found meals whenever I woke up or came in from playing with Poli." Yellow looked at her friend, concerned. "There must be someone who knows why you don't have parents," Yellow thought. Suddenly she sat up. "Maybe Blaine knows! He's one of the smartest people I know!" After thinking for a moment, Red replied, "It's a long shot, but he did use to work with Team Rocket. Maybe they were the ones responsible." The two agreed they would visit Cinnabar Island to find answers. Releasing Aero the Aerodactal and Kitty the Butterfree, the two set off into the sky. Soon they made it to the ruins of Cinnabar Island. As they expected, Blaine was sitting on the beach, having a trip down memory lane. Red approached Blaine. "Hey Blaine? It's Red. I have a couple of questions to ask that we think you might know the answers to. It's about how I don't have parents." Blaine looked up. "It's because I worked at Team Rocket, right? Very well, I'll tell you what I know. But be warned, you might not like what you hear.


	2. Chapter 2: The Revelation

"Before Team Rocket became the criminal organization it is today, it was a group of scientists trying to benefit society in ways that Silph co. could not," Blaine began. "I was one of those scientists. Our leader was Giovanni, a mere businessman at the time." "Before he became evil?" Yellow asked. "Precisely." Blaine answered. "Giovanni used to be a kind man. That was before his son was kidnapped, though." "Silver…" breathed Red. Blaine nodded. "The loss of his son drove Giovanni to a darker side. He hated all of Kanto, and believed that no one deserved our inventions when they wouldn't help him find his son. That was when Team Rocket was born." Blaine paused, before continuing. "My field of study was genetics. As you well know, I was trying to create the strongest Pokemon, in Mewtwo. But one of my colleagues was trying for something different. He wanted to infuse Pokémon DNA into a human. Of course, many attempts failed, ending up in strange mutations. But one night, after Giovanni lost his son, he contacted me. He told me that he had made a breakthrough, a human that would have abnormal speed and strength, and understand the emotions and instincts of Pokémon better then anyone else. He called it 'Project RED'" Red stood there stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When you first came to Cinnibar Island, Red, I saw how you and your Pokemon understood each other. Only later did I realize that you must have been Project RED," Blaine finished. Red stood ever so still. Then he started walking away.

"Red, where are you going?" Yellow called after him. Red didn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3: The Angst

Author's Note:

Sorry for the hiatus, people. School caught up with me. Plus a little laziness on my part. Well, here's chapter 3.

Red didn't know where he was walking, and he didn't care. There were so many questions in his head. What did Blaine's story mean about his not having parents? And if Blaine was correct, then what did that make Red? Some freak born in a test tube? Because that was what he felt like. A voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Red, wait up!" Yellow yelled, trying to keep up with Red. Red spun around.

"What do you want?" Red snapped. Yellow slowed down, cautiously.

"Red, I know what we both heard was shocking, but I'm concerned for you. You're not yourself."

Red gave a rye smile. "You're right. I'm not myself. Everything I was before was a lie! Just leave me alone!"

Red started running away. Yellow started after him, when one of her Pokeballs burst open and a pikcahu with a flower on her head pulled gently on Yellow's skirt. Yellow sighed. "You're right, Chuchu. He needs time to get his emotions in order. I just wish I could help."

Red finally stopped walking on the other side of the island. He recognized it. It was the spot where, 6 years ago, he had encountered Moltres. Red sat down, weary and upset. He slowly took out a pokeball, and threw it.

"Hey Pika, Red said softly. The electric mouse looked at its owner with worried eyes. "I guess you heard, huh?" Red asked. Pika nodded. Red sighed. "I'm glad you're there for me. Even if you can't talk to me." Suddenly Red had an idea. It was a long shot, but if he really was infused with Pokémon DNA, it might work. Red slowly placed his hand on Pika's forehead, as he had seen Yellow do so many times. Slowly, he concentrated, willing himself to understand Pika's thoughts. Then, both trainer and Pokémon were surrounded by a red glow, and Red heard a voice inside his head.

"What the…" it said.

"Pika, is that you?" Red said, or more appropriately, thought.

"Yes, it is. Sorry, I'm just not used to having my thoughts read by anyone other then Yellow. Speaking of, yelling at her was uncalled for. She really cares for you."

" You're right, Pika," Red replied. "I was just upset at what Blaine told me."

"Hey, it's not all bad. Think about it. If you practiced, you could probably use the Pokémon side of your DNA to help you in future crisis."

Red smiled. "Thanks, Pika. I think I will."

And so, Chapter 3 is concluded. I will try to upload chapters faster, but no promises. In the mean time, follow and review if you like the story, and keep ready for new chapters. Oh, and to keep you in suspense, there is a new villain with close ties to Red.


End file.
